pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Showdown in Mudo Town
Showdown in Mudo Town is the fifth episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott, Jill and Bulbasaur entering Mudo Town, a small town near Cerulean City. Scott: I can't wait to get to Cerlin City! I am totally gonna cream that stupid Gym Leader! Jill: You know, it's not as easy as you think. Scott: Come on, Jill. This is me were talking about. Jill: My point exactly. Scott: It's going to be E-Z! Jill: It's harder then it looks, and you haven't even battled with your Pokemon! Scott: Good point. Will YOU battle me? Bulbasaur: Buuuulbasaur! Jill: Oh no, no, no! No way! Scott: C'mon, Please? Jill: No! I don't use my Pokemon for battling! Scott: PLEEEEASE??? Bulbasaur: Bulbaaaaaaaa? Jill: No! Scott: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty, prety please! Jill: Alright, fine! If it get's you to stop annoying me! Scott: Alright! High five, Bulbasaur! Scott sticks out his hand and Bulbasaur hits it with a vine. Scott: Go, Remoraid! Scott takes out Remoraid's Pokeball and releases the fish Pokemon from the ball. Remoraid: Rem, Remmm, Remo! Remoraid starts flopping around. Scott: Let's see what Dexter has to say about this little guy! Scott takes out his bright red Pokedex. Pokedex: Scanning, Scanning. No known Pokemon detected. Scott: No known Pokemon? What? Jill: It's because it isn't from Kanto. That PokeDex only records Pokemon native to this region. Scott: Oh. But why is it just flopping around? Jill: It can only be used in water. Scott: WHAT!?!? Uggh! Return, Remoraid! Remoraid turns into a red beam and gets sucked back into the ball. Scott: I'll use you, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Bu, Bulbasaur! Jill: Okay, now for my Pokemon! Scott: Ooooh! What's it gonna be?? Jill: Go! Jill throws a strange Pokeball with blue on one side and white on the other, out pops a giant Pokemon. Pokemon: Rhaaaa! Rhy, Rhaa! Scott: AWESOME!! Who is that Pokemon? Podedex: Rhydon, the drill Pokemon. Rhydon is the evolved form of Rhyhorn and its horn gives it formidable power. Scott: You own that Rhydon?? It looks strong! Jill: Not really, this is her first time battling. I usually use it to dig and look for fossils. Scott: Are you a Pokemon Paleontologist? Jill: kind of. It's complicated. Scott: So cool! Jill: So, should we get this battle started? Scott: Heck yeah! Jill: The winner is the is the last Pokemon who is able to continue. This battle will start, Now! Scott: Bulbasaur, use Tackle! Bulbasaur lunges towards the opponent. Jill: Quick, Rhydon. Use Horn Attack! Rhydon's horn began to glow a bright white, and before Bulbasaur could reach the Rhydon, Rhydon slammed his horn into the seed Pokemon, and Bulbasaur flew backwards and hit the ground, hard. Scott: Get up Bulbasaur! Okay, use Vine Whip! Bulbasaur: Bulba, Saur! Bulbasaur began whipping the Rhydon with its vines. Jill: Okay, Rhydon! I know you're better than this tiny thing! Use Leer! As Rhydon gets whipped by the vines, she stares at the Bulbasaur and her eyes begin to glow red. Bulbasaur stares back, and its body slumps over. Scott: What did you do? Jill: I only lowered Bulbasaur's defense! Scott: This battle isn't over! Jill: Oh yeah? Use Stomp! The Rhydon charges towards the Bulbasaur, and stomps on it. Scott: No! Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur layed there, motionless. Jill: Yeah. This battle is over! Scott: Return, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur retuns to its ball. Scott: That's the first time you've battled?? Jill: Well, Not exactly... Maybe i've battled once or twice before. Scott: How could you do that to my Bulbasaur? Jill: Quite easily. Hey, you wanted a battle, I gave you one. Next time think twice before asking to battle me! Scott: Alright, I'm sorry. I really don't get you, Jill. Jill: The feeling is mutual. Return, Rhydon! Rhydon: Rhy, Don! The Rhydon returned to her blue ball with the Pokemon turning into a blue beam of light and getting sucked into the ball. Scott: What's with the cool ball? Jill: Oh. That's a Great Ball. Scott: Oh, yeah. A Great Ball! I saw a commercial for them on TV one time! Jill: Yeah! They really help alot when your'e trying to catch a Pokemon. Scott: Where do you get those? Jill: Oh, I think theres a shop that sells them somewhere here in Mudo Town! Let's Go! Scott: Okay, but can we have lunch first? I'm starving! Jill *laughs*: Okay! The two head towards a Pokemon Resteraunt, where the two stop and eat before heading off to their next destination. Category:Episodes